With a wink and a Smirk
by Sonic's
Summary: Zidane learns one of life's hard lessons at the wtong time.


This was not one of his more smarter moves, least of all his more well thought out plans of attack this was sure.

Zidane was at least sure of a few things at this very moment.

1. Blank was going to be very angry or confused or both in a few minutes.

2. He himself was going to hurt so bad for the next few hours that he was going to walk with a tell tale limp.

3. His comerades would not be shocked about why he was walking so funny as so much as how soon this had happened when it should be happening in a few years more or so.

4. He was going to be teased until he felt like smashing things for the next few days.

Great.

As Zidane balanced on his forearms and arched his ass higher, he marveled at how well he had got this little situation to happen with so little effort. It gave him a slight rush of pride he'd been able to make this happen.

Sex, something he'd never done before, wasn't so hard to get another party to participate in as much as ther acutal mechanics of the act. Blank was so busy with his end of the performance, Zidane thought he must have not noticed his own lack there of except for the odd moan and pant. Maybe a push back onto Blank's cock. Sure, it felt so nice. The odd twinge of pain made it more interesting. Now Zidane could say he understood a bit better what the other boys on the ship were always bragging about. He'd made the decision to seduce Blank and have sex with him after a long time ago. What made it so nessasary this paticular night Zidane couldn't really say. He wanted to and he'd managed to do it somehow. To Zidane this was the most mind blowing part.

Right now Blank was behind him pumping his hips and driving into Zidane with abandon. It was more forceful now, he was being less gentle. It was like Zidane had passed some sort of right of passage and was okay for the next level.

Whatever.

Zidane was really feeling it and loving it.

He though to himself, "So much for my virginity that everyone made so much of." No, that's not quite right. It was his young age every kept saying was so not right for sex. Zidane didn't get it. The act of sex and the feelings were separate things right? He thought so. He was 14 after all and looked younger. That was what Zidane was sure was the thing about all this young talk.

The orgasm built and now Zidane was lost to most thought. All he did was feel. As Blank pumped into him the feeling of semen filling him was another sensation alltogether indeed. He came rather quietly compared to the howling and deep thrusting of Blank. He fell forward onto his belly and lay there with Blank on top of him breathing hard.

He was right Blank was confused and a confused Blank usually never said much. He mumbled something soft and grabbed his clothes and left Zidane there in his bunk alone. Zidane just lay there and watched him go. He'd never really thought about how Blank would acually feel after they'd have sex for the first time. Blank wasn't the type to be freaked out by anything but here he was, lgetting the hell outta there like he had his ass on fire.

Shit.

Zidane was pertty sure Blank wouldn't talk. Blank never talked about his conquests. He'd get asked and he'd smile a bit with maybe a wink then change the subject. Tha fact something had hapened to Blank was confirmed and left to rumors and speculation. The legend would grow and Blank would say not a thing. Blank had a reputation and he never let anyone think otherwise.

Zidane had to wonder what would happen with this. That someone was repondsible for unnerving Blanks calm demeaner. Eyes would be thrown at him if he didn't act right. Zidane thought dismally how Blank would cring a and get pissed if the rumors involved him and his current sate all. Blank was very protective of Zidane. He gaurded Zidane with his life. Saved his life many times over the years. If talk ever turned dirty about Zidane he was the first to shut it down. Looking back Zidane saw all the signs that this was going to to happen even years ago.

"It was only my age that had stopped Blank before" Zidane guessed.

Another uglier thought trickled into his thoughts. If Blank cared so much them why leave him knowing he was a virgin to begin with? Surely Blank knew Zidane would be sore and a bit confused?

Zidane pushed all those kinds of thinking away. The matter at hand was getting up and collecting himself before anyone saw him like this.

He sat up and the wave of cramps and pain surprised him. Zidane clutched at his stomache and hissed his breath.

Boy, it was going to hurt like hell when he got up! His limping and wincing as he walked and sat was going to be a sure fire give away to his being deflowered..

Damn it!

Having no real reason to be laying in a bed in full daylight when there was so much to do on a busy airship, Zidane decided he'd be missed soon. It was probably better to just get the hell up and try to walk it off.

Walk it off?

Who the hell was he kidding?

The first few steps were agony. Zidane felt bruised and swollen inside. If he let Blank see him like this there would be no way the boy would forgive himself.

Zidane limped and very slowly moved down the hall. He need to get into a hot tub. He needed a little more time before he wa discovered and the boys on the ship would bug the hell outta him. Zidane sighed and closed the door to the washroom.

It was so quiet in there. The hot steamy water felt like a balm to his poor sore body. zidane lay with his eyes closed and just thought about what to do.

He decided this really was a stupid mistake on his part. That if he couldnt handle such a thing as sex with out hiding in a bathroom, then he really was not ready for it like everyone said. He'd pushed the fact and now poor Blank was involved and upset too. Zidane felt he'd hurt his best friend and acted like a spoiled child just to get what he wanted.

Zidane sank deeper into the tub.

What a mess he'd made of it.

Zidane hadnt heard the door open or close. What he did hear was a lovely strong voice say "Here you are."

Zidane opened his eyes. There was Blank. He had sat on the chair by the tub, his arms resting on his legs, looking rather sadly at him.

When no words passed for a fewe seconds Blank said. "Hey, are you alright?"

Zidane stared at him. Then he realised Blank was worried about him and had come back.

"I'm really sore." Zidane whispered in a shameful voice.

Blank sighed."I bet. I'm sorta confused right now, y'know, I mean my God Zidane! I felt like I didn't have a choice there."

Zidane hung his head. Blank was not just worried, he was pissed.

"I..I..wanted..I mean ..I..oh god Blank I'm so sorry!" He launched into Blanks arms and burst into crying. Blank held him and let him cry. Zidane noticed there were no comforting words like he usually got from Blank when he was upset.

Yup, Blank was pissed.

When Zidane calmed a bit. He started to feel uncomfortable. He pulled back to look at Blank. His face was full of sadness. He said softly. "You should have waited for me to come to you. I would have y'know. All this emotional stuff is hard. Harder than fucking on a person."

Zidane made a face and said. "Who says! My butts killing me!"

Blank smirked. "Good. You desrve it. Thats for not listening and dragging me in like that. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to at that point. Your so damn sexy honey. I truly wanted to wait and we decide to do that together. What if all thos boneheads out here had caught wind of this? Now you understand why I wanted to wait? Even if we didnt talk about it, we knew, didn't we?"

Blank ruffed his hair.

Zidane blinked. Its true they both didnt need to be talked about.

Blank picked him up and crept down the hall back to his lay Zidane down and said. "You stay here. I'll tell everyone you got a sick stomache and I've taken care of you but you won't be up for today. You get some rest. I'll be by later."

Blank leaned down and kissed him on the mouth, smirked, winked and left closing the door.

Zidane lay wondering. If this was the beginning for Blank and him.

He yawned and decided " Not for a few years. Its too complicated for now." He felt better. Like something might be starting.

The end ?

If you like review something. I suppose I can make this a multi chapter fic. If its shit say so. Im not a pussy when it comes to peoples honest opinions.

Not betaed and not going to be. is for fun not $$$ or to be too fussy.

Cheers.  



End file.
